


Laugh

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Rhett tries to impress the new kid at school with his humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

Young Rhett always loved getting reactions from others - doing silly things and making jokes so that everyone at school laughed. He was a big shot at that point in his life. Of course, it was easy when you were a star basketball player for your high school’s unbeatable team... but when he made people laugh, he felt like he was well-liked among his peers.

But then there was that new kid. He’d mope around the school, his dark hair hanging low near his brow, and his lips puffed out in a slight pout. Not many people hung around him for some reason, and whenever he was around during one of Rhett’s jokes, he wouldn’t react at all. Rhett could even swear that the kid never spared him the slightest glance, as if he never even realized Rhett - or anyone else - was there at all.

Rhett followed the boy after dismissal one rainy afternoon, figuring he could try to get at least two words in with the new kid.

“Hey!” he called to the brunet, who didn’t even flinch in Rhett’s direction and just kept on walking. The tall blond ran up to him, and slipped on a patch of especially wet mud, landing on his backside with a splat. The boy stopped in his tracks and finally made eye contact with Rhett for the first time. The clumsy blond stared up at him with a reddened face and widened, embarrassed eyes.

The new kid chuckled softly, quickly escalating to a loud, high-pitched squeal of a laugh. The contagious sounds made Rhett laugh along in his deeper, baritone voice. He felt like a hole in his heart had been filled, and his entire being tingled as warmth spread throughout his body like a wildfire started in his chest.

“Call me Link,” said the boy as his laughter subsided. He held his hand out to the fallen boy, who blushed as he graciously took Link’s offer. The brunet pulled Rhett up onto his feet.

“I’m Rhett,” the taller boy greeted, smiling gently at the other.

“I know,” Link remarked with a giggle. The tiny laughs from the brunet made Rhett’s heart spark, making him feel like they were special… intimate… for Rhett’s ears and Rhett’s ears only. It wasn’t like when he made his classmates laugh. No… It was better. And he wanted to always make Link laugh… and never leave his side.


End file.
